Lovely
by Maddiebug
Summary: Marinette doesn't love anyone. Then she meets Adrien. She loves Adrien. Thats what she keeps telling herself. Until a different blonde haired green eyed boy gets her attention. Or is he different at all?
1. Introduction

The truth is I've never fallen in love. Not head over heels crazy for someone, not even "I need you by me always love"

I've just had the inconvenient "I think I have a crush on you, but you're cute and I can't deal with this today" situation.

There was also the 'i hate you, stop looking at me like that," and the "totally shouldve said something before we worked on a group projects where i did 95%"

And the "you're one of my best friends I've know for 10 years, my bff has a crush on you and just cant risk a great friendship for that "

also the "you're super cute and fairly nice, and have the same sense if humor as me and really understand me, but I've known you my entire life and as my best friend's cousin, your practically my cousin so I can't make it awkward because we spend Christmas and thanksgiving together" situations.

Honestly I didn't believe love really existed. To me it was unicorn blood, a half-lie. Not as perfect as people claimed, but never having to be single.

Even before all my friends started dating and relationships, I could more easily imagine myself as having my first kiss staged in a play than having a real first kiss.

Only once was I ever asked to dance at a middle school dance, but it Ivan, who I did not like and we had awkward height differences and halfway through the song me and my friend Alya switched so I was dancing with out other best friend, Nino, who's average height, and she was with the tall guy

Overall I feel sorry for the kid that asked me to dance, but I'm so short. And it was awkward. He left schools after that year and i never had to talk to him again. And no one ever asked me to dance with them again except my best friend who's a boy.

What was I saying?

Right.

I didn't believe in love. And much like disbelief in anything else, I wasn't just proven wrong, it rose up out of the depths and shadows and smacked me into love, I didn't just fall though because im clumsy enough as it is. I tripped backwards and unknowingly stumbled upon love. I was stubborn, I kept insisting love wasn't real, but I was about to be proven dead wrong.

Thats when I met Adrien.


	2. Adrien Agreste

Now, you're probably thinking something like

"Who is Adrien?"

Well, if you were patient, I could tell you. So please, wait a moment while I try to explain the perfection that is Adrien through mere words. I cannot convey his flawlessness, but I will try.

Adrien Agreste is the sun to my moon. He is perfection and love.

He is the yin to my yang.

He is beauty. He is grace. If you take him I'll punch you in the face.

"What does he look like?"

Well, imagine a pretty boy. Prettier. He is a model. Smooth, tan, perfect skin. Blonde hair that sparkles in the sunlight. His green eyes are like emeralds, perfect emeralds with eyelashes that would make any girl jealous. He has a cute little nose and perfect ears.

When he smiles, it lights up the whole world. Not actually, but it feels like it does.

He's a good guy too. Lots of pretty boys are douches, but not Adrien. I have never seen him say a single mean thing. He stands up for others and and does what's right. He is courageous and strong. And so talented.

He fences. And plays piano, and speaks multiple languages. Not to mention, he is at the too of our class. He is the most graceful person my I've ever seen, except for maybe Chat Noir. Chat is graceful like a Cat, Adrien is graceful like a swan.

He is kind and caring. He is smart and funny.

Mostly.

His one flaw is puns. For whatever reason, he loves them. Cat puns, death puns, baking puns, you name it. He can't get enough. They make him smile though, and his smile is enough to endure hundreds of puns.

...

The biggest problem is that his puns are like Chat Noir. Chat is my partner in crime-fighting. I'd trust him with my life, even if he annoys the crap out of me. All he does is flirt and make puns. And save Paris, so the puns are forgivable.

Sometimes I can't stand Chat Noir. He calls me his Lady, his Buggaboo, his love. He flirts with everyone though, so I never know what is sincere. He has saved my life on multiple occasions and I truly couldn't have a better partner, but he is obnoxious.

Stupid Chat. He annoys me at night and during patrols. He is there during every battle, helps with every akuma.

Now he is invading my story about love.

If I look at it, he might actually love me, but no one can flirt that much or that obnoxiously and be sincere.

Still, we have a bond.

I am creation and Chat is destruction. Ladybug and Chat Noir. I am good luck and he is bad.

He is my best friend, a great partner, but a terrible flirt.

You probably think I'm exaggerating.

I'm not.

Just yesterday we had a conversation that went something like this.

Chat: "Buggaboo, can I tell you something?"

Me: "You're my best friend. You can tell me anything."

Then he smirked at me. Like an actual smirk. He looked like he was going to laugh.

Chat: "we would be a _purrfect_ couple."

He had the audacity to suggest that we would date. And with a pun. That boy is annoying, aggravating, truly the opposite of me.

It's not that I don't care about Chat. I do. I care a lot. I care about Chat in the same way I care about Alya. Care for a friend.

...

Nothing like what I feel for Adrien.

I'm so sorry. I lost my train of thought. This story is about Adrien. The focus should be Adrien, not Chat. I love Adrien. I think that we are soulmates.

No one is truly perfect, but Adrien, he's pretty damn close.


	3. The first day pt 1

First I should tell you about the day I met Adrien Agreste.

I Will never forget it for as long as I live... unless I forget it.

Gosh, it was so incredible!

It started out like any other day: I was running late to class, in a but of a rush. I was ready for some retaliation from Chloe.

...

Oh Chloe is this girl who hates me. I don't like her either. She was Adrien's only friend growing up though, what a rough childhood.

...

Anyway, I step the through the doorway of the classroom, and I look towards the seat I had supposedly stolen from Chloe the day before.

I expect to see Sabrina or Chloe doing something mean. They have always disliked me even when I try to be nice.

But I don't see them at all

I blink and look again.

There is a boy there, kneeling and scraping at gum. On my seat. One of Chloe's minions

He sees me. Our eyes meet.

Hes kinda cute.

I blink away the thought and try to be angry

I stare at him as he stares at me. Its a brief moment, but I feel like I've known him for years. I can't quite out my finger on it. Until.

"Adrien what are you doing?" Chloe screeched.

Adrien Agreste. The son of my favorite fashion designer. Teen model. Hes gorgeous.

He gives me an apologetic look.

That didn't excuse him though. I yelled at him for being a pushover and putting gum on my seat.

He apologized and claimed he was trying to remove it. I ignore him and sit down with my friend Alya.

...

I know. Thats a rough start for a relationship. Why would I fall for this guy? Ill explain, but this story, it's so complicated

First impressions aren't everything

And he is a nice guy

...

So he apologized. A lot. I honestly felt bad for the guy. He seemed so nice. I couldn't ignore him, and he seemed to be friends with Nino, so I knew he couldn't be that bad.

If what happened next, hadn't happened, I never would've fallen for him. And I never would've become who I am today.

...

Paris remembers that day as the rise of Hawkmoth.

The first Akuma

Stoneheart.

Ladybug and Chat Noir's origin story

A new era of power and destruction

...

I remember that day for two reasons.

That was the day I met my soul mate Adrien Agreste,

and I met my (secret) best friend and partner Chat Noir.

Because that was also the day I became Ladybug, protector of Paris.


	4. Meeting the kitty cat

To understand how I feel about Adrien, I guess I have to tell you about stoneheart.

Youve probably heard the name. The infamous first Akuma. The beginning if hawkmoth's reign of terror.

What you might not know is that stoneheart was just a boy. A brokenhearted boy.

And he was in my class.

I wish I could tell you that Adrien jumped in and heroically saved me or something, but really he ran away with the rest of the class

Including me.

I ran home. I ran. I knew I was supposed to become a hero, but I just couldn't do it. I didn't know how.

I talked to my kwami, and she was so encouraging. I couldn't let her down.

Reluctantly, I called out "spots on." And I reluctantly transformed.

...

That was a weird experience. Transforming. Its like you feel all this power from within you suddenly multipy. You feel stronger faster more confident. Its indescribable and wonderful.

I never get used to it.

...

I became Ladybug and I jumped out of my window. I there's my yo-yo and leapt across the rooftops.

Somehow I was supposed to fight. I wasn't sure how. I'd never fought before. I didn't think I could.

I had just spotted the Akuma when I messed up.

My yo-yo got caught on a pole.

Suddenly I was falling.

The yo-yo wrapped around the around me.

I didn't know what was happening.

...

That's when I met my best friend and crimefighting partner.

He smirked and said. "I'm glad you fell for me, but I'm a little tied up."

I unwrapped us and pulled the yo-yo back.

I held out my hand. "I'm ladybug,"

He kissed it . "I'm Chat Noir, your partner."

He was such a flirt. I had barely met him and he wanted me. He had made two puns in the first five minutes of knowing him

He seemed confident and impulsive.

The opposite of me.

I guess that's why we are partners. He jumps in to fight and I plan. I hesitate, he doesn't. We balance each other out.

No one could be a better partner for me.

Not even Adrien.


	5. Reality

I finally let out a sigh. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Once again, everything was healed and the Akuma was defeated. Me and Chat had saved Paris.

It was tiring, but I was glad I was a hero. And I had the best partner in the world. Chat Noir was my best friend. We worked perfectly in unison to save the world on a weekly basis.

The only problem was his puns. About every other sentence was a cat pun. It can be quite _claw_ ful. I'm sorry. I couldn't resist.

Puns are funny, to some degree, but Chat, Chat uses way too many puns.

Other than that, he's pretty much perfect.

You know who's perfect?

Adrien Agreste. He's a model. His blonde hair shines like the Sun. His green eyes shine like... Chat Noir's eyes actually. And he so sweet and kind. Adrien is in my class, and one of my friends. I'm so in love with him. But I can barely talk to him, much less flirt.

Speaking of flirts, Chat Noir is the biggest flirt I know. He calls me all sorts of nicknames like Buggaboo and his Lady. He flirts so much that if he meant what he said I would never be able to tell.

Now that I think about it, physically at least, Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste are pretty similar.

Without his obnoxious personality, Chat Noir would be kind've hot.

I'm in love with Adrien.

I have to admit, Chat's kinda cute.

Oh God. I like Chat Noir.


End file.
